Evangelion, The Hidden Chapters
by Stealth Black Hand
Summary: The aftermath of the evangelion movies...


_Evangelion, The Hidden Chapters_

_What in the world was that, a young boy named Shinji Ikari screamed as the ground shook, followed by a deafening explosion in the geo-front. A nearby engineer called out his name,"shinji!"_

_As the young boy crossed over to where the engineer was he wondered what all the ruckus was... "were the angels back again, no that was impossible for i have destroyed them once before" he thought to himself. Moments after he reached the engineers position the ground shook, followed by a deafening blast. "Misato and the others need you", Shinji stared at the engineer clueless... "what is going on?" he yelled with a sense of rage and fear in his voice. "The angels are back!.. we need you in unit-01 pronto!". Shinji knew exactly what to do as he charged his ways to the elevator leading to the main room. When he arrived to the main room he stopped to catch his breath. "Shinji the angels are back again.. we need you in unit-01 now, we will brief you when your settled in now go!" The once familiar voice of misato filling his head. Shinji sighed for a moment with the thought of having to run all the way to the entry plug but was a bit relieved for having something once familiar in his life. He still was puzzled over the fact of having the angels returned after he destroyed them. Before he went to the entry plug he thought "I need to suit up", so he went to the locker room and put his suit on. He pressed the buttons on the wrist of the suit and felt all the air being sucked out of it, a feeling he had missed. "Shinji Ikari report to the entry plug room NOW!" the intercoms blared. He heaved a sigh from being rushed and dashed down to the entry plug. He sat down in the seat and grabbed the controls, readjusting how they were set up till he was used to it again. PSHHHHH Clank ssss, he heard the entry plug being locked into unit-01. Once inside, the familier orange LCL filling the cockpit. He breathed in feeling nausous from not useing unit-01 for a long time. He heard the familier humming sound and watched as the sensors and LCD came online. "Shinji, is everything all right?" Misato asked, he replyed "Yes.. will you please tell me what is going on?" Misato replyed," We have sighted another angel, it is invading the geo-front, we cannot allow further movement of the angel and put the whole human race in danger." Shinji tilted his head "But i destroyed the angels... how can they be back?" Misato sighed a bit " we do not know how they came back nor do we know why.. all we know is you must stop it, now go!" Shinji tryed to reply but was cut off and unit-01 was launched. As he sped up the lift he wondered how all this unflexable machinery was able to fit through the angles of the shute. Sometimes he forgot that the Evangelion, unit-01 was alive and not just a giant robot. A deafening blast shook the ground and as soon as unit-01 exited the shute, the angel was there stareing at him, its menacing face scowling at him. Shinji was sort of jumpy because of the angels appearance, it looked like unit-01. The lcd screen came up again "shinji he knows every move you have ever used to defeat an angel in the past." Shinji nodded as Eva-01 threw a punch at the angel. The angel took a sidestep as soon as unit-01 started moving its arm. Either shinji was underpracticed or this angel was for real. Cockily, he lunged out at the angel, trying to tackle it. He was bedazzled as the angel melted itself down and reformed as a log-like thing, causing him to trip and fall over. At this point the angel was annoyed by shinji's assault and picked eva-01 up by the throat, starting to strangle it.Inside the entry plug, Shinji screamed out in pain and lack of breath. Eva-01 grabbed the angels hands and ripped them off of the angel, but as soon as they fell of the angel regenerated them. Shinji retreated to a nearby skyscrapper and took a rifle from it. He aimed carefully at the angel and pulled the trigger, but the angel knew better and ripped a building out of the ground and shielded himself from the oncoming bullet barrage. Inside the entry plug the LCD came online again this time a different face appeared onscreen, it was Asuka, "Cant take out this petty angel can you? Watch me and see how its done!". In the distance the familiar red eva-02 was sighted, charging to battle with a spear. The angel started to melt and reformed as Eva-02 holding a spear. Eva-02 jumped and slammed the spear down, but the angel had parried the attack and kicked eva-02 in the thigh, causing it to lose balance and fall. Unit-01 charged in, but the angel had reformed itself to look like unit-01 again. Unit-01 grabbed the angel and lifted it into the air, but the angel melted and reformed behind unit-01 and kicked it in the back. Unit-02 got up and thrusted the spear at the angel but before the spear hit, the angel reformed itself to look like eva-02 and grabbed the spear, it cracked it in half and threw a punch at eva-02. Eva-02 blocked the punch but was struck in the side by a kick from the angel. In unit-02s entry plug, the LCD came online, Asuka saw shinji's face in it and listened to him. " The angel seems to reform everytime when one of us try to strike it" shinji said, " I know what im doing i dont need your help with this!" Asuka replyed as she gave a harsh jolt as unit-02 was bashed in the head. " If we strike it, it cant block both of our attacks becuase it can only be one of us at a time, do you get what i mean?". Asuka, tired of getting banged up, agreed with Shinji, and regrouped at a position near central dogma. " ready for this?" shinji asked. Asuka replyed " of course im ready, its me who should be asking you that". Shinji sighed " lets give it all we got then". Both units 01 and 02 charged out at the same time and kicked the angel in the side of the head. The angel, confused on what to do stood there and had its head busted in. Both units 01 and 02 punch grabbed one of its arms and started to pull on it, ripping it off. Blood spattered all over the place and shot out of the angel as it let out a loud roar. Eva-01 pulled out his vibro-knife and stabbed the angel exactly where the brain should be, As the knife entered the head, blood started seeping out of the wound and the angel fell to the ground, dead from the vibro-knife. Asuka angrily said "show off" and Shinji laughed a bit. Soon both evas were retrieved and calculated on the cost of repairs. When they were retrieved, Shinji was called up to the main room. Upon arrival he asked "What needs repairs?" Misato replied " The only thing that needs repairs is your head, now go home!". Shinji soon arrived home to find Asuka just getting out of the bath. "Asuka its your turn to make dinner, what will it be?" Shinji asked. Asuka replied " what do i look like? your personal cook!", Shinji replied "no im sorry I was just asking what was for dinner.. we never really get anything but instant." Asuka replied " Where is Misato i am going to make her get better food.. we never get thanked or recognized for our hard work". A few moments later they heard the door open and Misato had a big brown bag full of food. Shinji asked " Misato, i hope all of that isnt instant food.. we always have instant food" Misato replied "It isn't.. i bought a lot of food for us to feast tonight" Shinji and Asuka replied " yayyyyyyyyyyy! about time we got some recognition around here!" Misato replied while cooking " You always have regocnition even though we dont say it" Shinji and Asuka just nodded, taking a few pieces of the food Misato was cooking. A few moments later Misato was placing the dinner on everyones plate as pen pen walked in, we slowly waddled to the table and stole one of Asukas fish and walked off as everyone watched. "hey! that little thieving penguin, why i oughta!" then everyone bursted into laughter. After eating dinner everyone was tired and went to sleep. Shinji laying there thought, "why are the angels back.. i destroyed them... this isnt possible." a few moments later he was asleep from being exausted._


End file.
